First Meeting
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: "I never had any siblings. Or at least I thought I didn't. On a random day, all of that changed for me." -Noel Vermillion "One Shot Fanfiction" -Resoleon


Hey guys...Resoleon here bringing you another Blazblue Fanficiton.

This will be my first attempt doing a story from a character's perspective. I think I did a good job for a first attempt but that's just me.

Noel and Nu meet for the first time since the incident.

Note: This takes place before the events of my _Lamb of Life _Fanfiction.

* * *

**Noel X Nu Story: First Meeting**

Day One: Noel's Apartment, 8:28 AM

_Life has been different since I defected from the NOL now that I know what's really going on but that's not to say that it's gotten better for me. In fact, it has become extremely boring. I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed those days when I was chasing down that man named Ragna. It was just another day at my apartment...a lonely day. Just the same routine of me working at the grocery store, earning my pay and spending the bulk of it on paying my rent and occasionally buying stuff online and writing poetry. Come to think of it...I don't remember showing anyone my works...ever. Not even to my best friend Makoto or my former friend Tsubaki. I miss those two so much, I sometimes cry myself to sleep at night. It's that lonely for me. I think I spent a good half hour thinking that to myself and forcing myself out of bed. I looked at my clock and I had some extra time to myself. I couldn't think of anything to do so I decided to take my time in preparing for my shift._

Day One: Noel's Apartment, 9:37 AM

_My shift usually starts at ten and I didn't feel like sitting her one moment longer so I decided to start walking in advanced so I could arrive early. I was usually cutting it close in not arriving late. They're rather strict in punctuality and knowing the airhead I am sometimes, I can be a bit deficient when it comes to keeping track of time._

Day One: Supermarket, 12:39 PM

_It was my lunch break. I was sitting at a circular table by the window and staring out it. I was completely unhappy with how my life is right now. The atmosphere in the store is extremely bland. I don't usually see any of my fellow workers with overt energy. They would sometimes share a laugh or two while talking with each other but that was about it. It really doesn't make me look forward to going to take my shift. Sometimes, I wish I was back at the NOL but I knew it was better this way. I found my mental soliloquy interrupted by a cheery hello from a girl's voice. I turned toward the girl and saw that she had a petite, slim figure with her left eye covered by something that looked like...Ragna's Azure on his right hand. I thought that it was probably just for fashion decoration and if it is, it's an odd but creative fashion sense this girl has. She had a light dress on. The color was pure white like snow you would see in the winter season. She had a very vivid smile on her face. Somehow, this smile caused the other employees to have a bit more zeal in their faces and steps. I think that she must be a regular. This might sound wrong coming from me but she looked so mesmerizing. I know that I always had a knack for cute stuff but she was more than cute. It was almost as though I had a real connection to this girl. I looked at my reflection in the window and for a moment, I was surprised. I turned back to the place where the girl was. I might sound delirious when I say this but...her face looks...just like mine except more a paler complextion and with a red eye on her left. The girl looked like as if she was talking to some of my co-workers. I usually don't do this but I wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation. The girl talked first._

"I would like to buy this and some junk!" The girl held out a box of candy to the employee with some cash.

_After a while, the girl was given her box of candy back while her change was being counted, the male employee decided to initiate a conversation._

"You're a regular to this market but I don't usually see you with anyone. I'm just curious when I ask this; do you have any siblings or parents?"

_The girl looked down a bit to her candy box and the smile suddenly was erased from her face. I felt a bit angry at him for asking a personal question like that without asking first but I was in no position to intervene. Eventually, she looked up and the man handed to the girl her change._

"I...have one but...we were separated...and I...never got to know my parents..."

"Oh...I'm...sorry to hear that..."

_I felt so bad for the girl. I wanted to give her a hug and punch the guy for making her feel hurt like that. But she looks back up with that same smile she had but I knew that was a façade._

"But I'm okay! I have part time jobs and junk to support myself!"

"Well...as long as you're okay, I'm sure that's what all that matters."

"Yep! I will see you again sometime and some junk!"

_With that, the girl walked away and exited the store. I decided it was time to make my move and ask that man who that girl was._

"Who is that girl?"

"Oh her? She's a regular at our supermarket. She usually comes every three times or more during the week if not less. Is this your first time seeing her?"

"Well...yes...she just caught my eye and I was intrigued by her personality."

"Well, all of the new guys here were like that seeing her for the first time. I remember when I saw her for the first time. She was so cute. Just seeing her makes my day and I'm also sure that many other employees feel that way too when she comes. It's like she's a goddess on her knees reaching out toward us."

_I had a slightly grossed out look my face. The next thing that came out of my mouth was a question...I had no idea why I asked this out of nowhere._

"What's her name?"

"I don't know if I know anyone else with that name but she said that her name was...Nu."

_My eyes went wide. I remember one time I had an encounter with a robot girl named Nu-13. My mind was blown on so many levels. That can't be the same person who I subconsciously fought back in the cauldron and nearly got killed by. I do remember my conversation with her. I said that I was...Mu-12 for some reason and her name was Nu-13. I don't know what came over me but I felt as though I had to meet this girl. It's almost as if we're...like long lost sisters or something. Oh who am I kidding here? I haven't even said one word to that girl yet. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my trance by the man in front of me and I found that my break was over. I scrambled back to my job and from time to time, that girl popped into my mind._

Day One: Noel's Apartment 5:37 PM

_As soon as I got back to my apartment, I had to confirm something with Kokonoe. I decided to take this down time I had to go to Sector Seven's headquarters._

Day One: Sector Seven's Headquarters 8:34 PM

_Tager guided me down to Kokonoe's room. The door to room slid open and her back was shown to me. She turned around with her lollipop in her mouth and took it out. Upon seeing me, a single eyebrow raised. She motioned toward Tager to leave and me to come in. I stepped inside and the door slid shut behind me._

"Grab a seat if you want to. I don't care."

_I decided to take up on her offer and sat on the chair that was next to the right side of her desk._

"Noel Vermillion? I don't usually see you here so you must have something important to ask me since you think I might have the answer. So what is it?"

"You know that I'm...the Murakumo Unit Mu-12 inside, right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I was wondering...do you know about Nu-13?"

_I decided not to tell Kokonoe about the girl who looked just like me because I figured she wouldn't be the type to believe stuff like that or just shrug it off as coincidence and I know...that can't be coincidence._

"Course I do, kid. What idiot do you take me for? Nu-13, though she may be dead, was a Murakumo unit like your other form. Only that you're the true form of the Azure but she was the imitation of it like Ragna's Grimoire. You're both Murakumo units that were both modeled after the Imperator Saya so...you're kind of like sisters...fun fact, isn't it?"

_Upon hearing that sentence from her, I was completely shocked. I stood up and pretended that my problem was solved._

"Thank you very much. If you'll excuse me..."

"Whatever, kid. Don't come back soon, yeah?"

_Tager escorted me back outside and I ran back to my apartment._

Day One: Noel's Apartment 11:57 PM

_I was completely tired from my sprint back here. I quickly changed to my pajamas and collapsed on the bed. I was thinking about that sentence that Kokonoe told me. How Nu and I were like sisters. Nu could be my sister but...she died in the cauldron that day when I saved Ragna...how can this be? I mean, this is my potential sister I'm talking about here! The next time I see her, I'm going to introduce myself to her and find out the truth._

Day Four: Supermarket 12:28 PM

_I was sitting at my spot near the window, eagerly awaiting the appearance of the girl. I didn't know why it was taking days for her to show up again. Once, I saw her, I got up almost immediately and made haste to meet her. While she was at the candy section, I lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she turned toward me. She looked up at me with a sunny look and I smiled back at her. She was just so...comforting to look at._

"Hi!"

"Um...yeah...hello..."

"Oh! I missed meeting you the other day because I was distracted and had to hurry to my job!"

_I was slightly surprised. I'm not going to lie. She said that she wanted to meet me? I decided to just introduce myself to her as if this was the first time we met._

"I'm No-"

_Her smile suddenly dropped._

"You don't have to pretend like this is our first meeting. I still remember you back at the cauldron."

_I immediately blushed. I couldn't hide it anymore so I decided to ask her my question._

"How...are you still alive?"

_The girl turned toward the candy. She didn't bother looking at me._

"Nu has a Life Link with Ragna."

"What's that?"

"Both of our lives are linked. With this, unless we both die at the same time, we can't die. It's simple as that. After you pulled Ragna away from me, I did perish in the cauldron but my Life Link with Ragna kept me intact. Slowly, I made my way out of the cauldron and decided to lead my own life like how you and Ragna do. I'm nomadic and it won't be long before I move on to another part of Kagutsuchi."

"When did you get here?"

"I got here about a week ago. I usually spend about a week in one area then move on to the next."

"You don't have a place to live?"

_The girl was still not looking at me and hung her head in sadness._

"No...people think...Nu's a child prostitute or something like a succubus when it comes to just staying for one night. Nu thought that she was going to be lonely forever. Until I met you again...my fellow Murakumo unit and...sister..."

_Once I heard the word "sister" out of her, I flushed red and came out with it._

"So we ARE sisters?"

"Yep...despite you taking Ragna away from me...Nu is happy to meet you again...my long lost sister..."

_I don't know what came over me but I knelt to the floor and wrapped her in my arms. I heard her gasp a bit and then felt her own wrap around me. Eventually, I felt something like liquid going down my shoulders. It was Nu's tears. I cried my own tears as well. I think we were both crying tears of joy after we found out that we were sisters and had a reunion. I released our hug and put one hand on her shoulder._

"Alright...you're going to stay with me, in my apartment. Just...get out of your nomadic life...it's ridiculous."

"Okay...Nu accepts. Nu is excited living with big sister Noel!"

_I smiled and put my hands around my waist._

"'Big sister Noel'?"

"Yep. You are the true Azure while Nu is just an imitation. Therefore, you're Nu's big sister!"

"I'm just glad that...we're sisters but call me what you like."

Day Four: Noel's Apartment 5:46 PM

_I let Nu into my apartment and she looked around._

"Nice pad, sis."

"Yeah...not the best but I think it's livable."

_I brought in some takeout I ordered and as much as I love cooking, I am terrible at it. After some time setting up the table, we started to have our dinner. However, we just looked at each other and didn't touch our food. I decided to break the silence._

"Um...so...are we going to eat or what?"

_Nu gave me a slight glare. I had no idea why. She was happy when I offered to let her stay in my apartment but something was clearly wrong and I wanted to make her smile again._

"Nu's life is the worst..."

_I was stunned._

"What?"

"Nu's life was always being a weapon of destruction with no feelings whatsoever. The only time she was a normal girl was when she was with Ragna. I felt as though Ragna was the only one who could save me but even he thought that I was a freak! Everyone who I asked to stay with thought that I was a freak! When I told people about how I had nobody to live with or any place to live, they think I'm a freak! Well guess what? Nu thinks they're freaks, also! They don't even care about little girls with red metal eye patches in need and junk like that! I bet that since I told Noel the truth about her being Nu's sister, I bet she thought that I was a freak, also! I bet Noel offered Nu to stay because of her obligation as a big sister to Nu and not the kindness of her heart! I HATE you, Noel Vermillion! You're no sister of mine!"

_She suddenly got up and made her way to the door. I quickly got up out of my chair and went after her. I quickly made my way to block Nu from the door._

"Get out of Nu's way! Nobody want's Nu! Not even Ragna and not even you!"

_I just met my long lost sister and I'm not about to lose her. I wanted her to stay. I wanted to let her know that even if the world hates her, she has a sister that loves her._

"I want you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do! In fact...I need you...Nu..."

_Slowly, the anger on her face started to fade and turned to surprise._

"You...do...?"

"Yes, I do."

_There were so many thoughts swimming through my head. I decided to let my head talk for me. I said the words as I thought of them._

"I've been so lonely since I defected from the NOL. I have nobody to share or tell stories to. When I found out that you were my sister, I felt as though those days were over. I finally have someone to greet in the morning. I finally have someone to share my poems with. I finally have someone to laugh and cry with. I need you, Nu and...you need me. I'm glad you told me everything. I know that your loving personality is just a façade to get your way around people and you hate people on the inside but...not all people are like that, Nu. There are going to be some bad ones out there but you have to remember that there are good people out there also. Look...this only our first time talking to each other as sisters but we know so much about each other already. All I'm trying to say is that it's impossible for the world to hate you, Nu because you have a sister who, although only just got to know you for one day, loves you, Nu."

_I flushed red so badly. I had absolutely no idea how I could conjure up what I just said. I don't think I've ever heard myself talking like that to somebody for that long in an attempt to comfort. I looked into Nu's face and saw her crying profusely with tears. She quickly walks toward me with arms open and I did the same. We embraced each other for the longest time. She buried her face into my chest and cried her heart out while yelling into my chest. While she was crying, I tenderly held her with my right arm and stroked the silky strands of her hair with my left. I felt my own tears starting to form. I let them flow down my face and continued to hold and stroke her hair with a tender love. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up to me as if she wanted to say something. I nodded to let her know she can talk._

"Nu really loves big sister Noel so much for reaching out to her."

_I smiled lightly and she smiled back. Without thinking, I leaned my face in toward her forehead and gave a peck on it. Again, I didn't know why I did what I just did. I just...wanted to let her know that she was loved when she thought she was hated even by her older sister; me._

"I love you too, my dear little sister."

_I said those words with the sweetest tone I could conjure up. We embraced each other once again and we got back to what we were originally doing: eating food._

Day Five: Noel's Apartment 8:29 AM

"Hey sis! It's time for you to get ready for work!"

_Nu yelled it into my ear and I just went under my sheets, half awake. I didn't want to get up. I was still tired from previous night._

"Alright then, you just brought yourself your punishment!"

_Nu started to tickle me while I was under the sheets. I was very ticklish and I started laughing uncontrollably. I quickly got out of my sheets and made my retaliatory strike. I grabbed her head by wrapping my right arm around it and rubbed her head with the knuckles of my left hand. You could just say that I gave her a noggie. It was the best way that I've ever woken up since I moved in here._

Day Five: Noel's Aparment 9:38 AM

_After I was ready for work, it was time for me to say my goodbye to her for the day._

"Alright Nu, you can just keep an eye on the place. Leftovers are in the fridge and I have some video games you can play to keep yourself amused."

"Okay! I'll see you soon, big sis!"

_I closed the door to my apartment and walked out into the morning sun with a vivid smile on my face. This was one of the happiest feelings I have ever felt. I wish that I could put that night into a poem somehow..._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that and as always, thanks for reading.

**First Meeting: End**


End file.
